Cutting devices are extremely helpful and in some cases necessary in a wide variety of applications. For example, paper cutters, and especially automatic paper cutters are found in many if not most hi-tech electronic equipment such as facsimile machines, receipt dispensing machines, for example of the type for providing transaction receipts in cash dispensing systems, and all sorts of general purpose, as well as special purpose printers. One popular category of cutting devices typically employ some version of a guillotine-type cutter enabling the paper sheet to be cut by a cutting edge which cuts as it moves across the sheet as opposed to a straight, linear cutting edge which cuts sheet so that the entire length of the cutting edge substantially simultaneously cuts through the sheet, thereby placing a greater burden upon the blade and necessitating the provision of a greater operating force.
Regardless of which of the two above-mentioned types of cutting techniques are employed, both designs require precise and tight tolerances between the cooperating cutting edges in order to assure a clean cut. The present day cutting devices require frequent adjustment due to the constant operation of the moving parts and/or the wearing of the cooperating cutting edges.